


The Deserter's Hope

by Ravenshadow_777



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshadow_777/pseuds/Ravenshadow_777
Summary: Just a little oneshot I wrote for a friend who actively loves Jeong Jeong! Its about what happened at the end of the episode "The Deserter" and if Jeong Jeong had not escaped Zhao's forces. Enjoy!





	The Deserter's Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raffobaffo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raffobaffo/gifts).



This fight had gotten tedious for the Fire Nation Deserter. As Zhao’s foot soldiers grew closer Jeong Jeong knew he had two options: to flee or to surrender and let his sins get the ultimate justice that they deserved. Whatever he chose, he knew he had to buy time for the Avatar and his friends to escape.

Jeong Jeong closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the air around him grow hot and he felt his cloak rise a little as the wind grew stronger from the change of temperature. Letting the flames envelop him in a sphere, he quickly released the energy from the fire and darted off into the thick trees behind him. He heard shouts behind him and picked up his pace, even though he knew he could not run too far. Still, even as he wished not to worry about the children, he did. Gritting his teeth in frustration he stopped and turned to face the soldiers heading after him. 

“Dammit.” He muttered, seeing as he was surrounded on all sides. Maybe he should give in. His tired muscles would certainly agree with him to not fight anymore. On the other hand, this was the perfect time to show off. With a small grin, he planted his feet in the dirt and readied himself as a few of the brave soldiers charged at him. Quickly dodging, Jeong Jeong found himself having more fun than he had experienced in years. The soldiers were no match for him and his well-trained footwork and they all lay sprawled out on the ground before him. A laugh left the lips of the fire-bender and a surge of excitement flowed through his bones. His lighter-felt emotions scattered though at the smell of burning forestry.

“Are you kidding me?!” Jeong Jeong’s lips twisted into a scowl. “That damn kid chose to fight him anyway!” Shaking his head and grumbling, his feet led him back in the direction of where he had left Zhao, promising himself that he would never deal with children ever again.  
As he approached though, he couldn’t help but be fascinated with the way Aang used Zhao’s destructive behavior against him. The child had let Zhao burn down his own ships and the admiral had not even realized it yet. Jeong Jeong chose to stay low and not interfere, it looked as if the Avatar had it under control.  
Before he could watch any further, he suddenly had a mouth full of dirt. Spitting and sputtering, he lashed out at his attackers but they pinned his arms and legs down flat onto the ground and were binding him quickly. There were about six of them, all restraining him and he couldn’t help chuckle at that. Zhao wasn’t stupid at least to only send just a couple of people to control him. 

One of the men called out, “Admiral! We have apprehended him!” 

Jeong Jeong huffed, “Please don’t make those ropes any tighter. It reminds me of some crazy times.” 

“Shut it, old man!” one of the soldiers kicked him in the side harshly and he winced. 

Zhao appeared shortly, looking mad as hell. “Well, well. Looks like you and I are going to have a long talk on our way back to the fire nation, teacher.” he mocked, crouching down to look him in the eye. “What did you think you would gain by turning your back on us? Did you really think that living like a hermit for the rest of your miserable life would exempt you from being a traitor?” He spat and hoisted him up roughly by the arms bound behind his back. 

Jeong Jeong merely shrugged the best he could. “As if you would understand the trials and tribulations that I have gone through for the fire nation.” He struggled to find his feet as they were also bound together and looked at his former apprentice. “Go ahead, take me back. But I can’t promise that you and I will returned unharmed.” 

Zhao laughed at that and tugged him along after him, holding him by the upper arm tightly. “You don’t stand a chance against me. You’re rusty, Jeong Jeong. And if you haven’t noticed, you are now my prisoner.” 

Time passed on the road slowly. Jeong Jeong was used to living in not the best of conditions but he always had his hands and feet free the whole time. The metal cuffs linking his arms behind his back rubbed his wrists raw and the skin on his ankles had broken and bled from being clasped in iron. His stomach rumbled in protest and he stared at the dirt beneath him, contemplating his past. The hundreds of people who had burned alive by his hand were in the front of his mind and their screams echoed in his ears. He shut his eyes tightly and muttered quietly, “I’m sorry…” but he knew that it was for naught. Those people had their lives destroyed and taken away by him and him alone. Fire was his curse indeed, along with other repressed curses, but fire… His fire had done terrible deeds and he could not be forgiven for them. 

In times like these, Jeong Jeong remembered his childhood, growing up and training to become the monster he had become today. He felt remorse for his younger self, innocent and unknowing of the monstrosities that he would commit in the future. He thought of the people he had left behind…. His head snapped up at the sound of footsteps approaching him. “Get up. We are almost there.” A soldier hoisted him up and Jeong Jeong gritted his teeth as the metal cut deeper into his flesh. 

He almost couldn’t bare returning to the fire nation and seeing the faces and the words “traitor” leave the lips of people he did not know. No one would understand how he had suffered for this place. They led him down the path and the next thing he knew he was viewing the sun setting below the tops of fire red houses, brilliant light shining through the lines between them and bouncing off in a colorful array. The sky was golden with flecks of pink and faint, swirling clouds in the distance. His eyes grew wide and a small smile graced his lips. Under the worst circumstance he was here. He was home. And suddenly a surge of determination swelled inside him and he straightened his posture. No matter what he would play his part in this ugly war. There were still people to save. And after all, he had absolute faith in the Avatar. His smile grew as they stepped into the city and he was once again surrounded by an atmosphere he had not felt in years.


End file.
